


KuroTsukki Cop AU

by noyaseeme



Series: Haikyuu Cop AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, Cop! AU, Gay ships, Haikyuu - Freeform, Jealous Bokuto, Jealous Kageyama, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Ushitendou, WATCH DEXTER OKAY, anyways no one in here is a serial killer, are yay ships, aro/ace kenma, awkward asahi, cop!Kuroo, dadchi, daisuga - Freeform, dexter au, hinata is a small ray of sunshine, i love him tho, i ship kenma with himself, i will write pics about them later, iwa chan, iwaoi - Freeform, jealous Kuroo, jealous iwaizumi, kuroo is posessive, kurotsukki is the main couple, lev x yaku, loud bokuto, nerd!Akaashi, nerd!Tsukki, nerd!Yamaguchi, nerds, oikawa is an asshole, oikawa is just reserved, sarcastic semi, semi semi, sugamomma, the rest are side pairings, this was kinda based off dexter, tsukki belongs to him, tsukkiyama brotp, yakulev - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noyaseeme/pseuds/noyaseeme
Summary: Detective Kuroo may have a thing for Tsukishima Kei in forensics.I suck at summaries.P.S: KuroTsukki is the main pairing and the rest are side pairings but this work is a part of a series and I will be writing Cop AU fics featuring the other pairings.It also might have been 4am when I wrote it.





	1. Authors Note

_****_ **Title:** **KuroTsukki Cop Au- Why is there something on your mind?**

**Fandom:** **Haikyuu!!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**All rights reserved to the awesomeness that are the creators of Haikyuu!!!. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.**

**Warnings : boyxboy, future sex.**

**Main Pairing : KuroTsukki**

**Summary : Kuroo has the hots for a certain co-worker who may hate his guts.**

* * *

Just giving you a some references in case you get confused a long the way:

(Warning: this is not accurate as to how things with would actually work in a police force and I am not familiar with the positions and everything. Yes, I know there can only be one Sergeant but bear with it because in this fic there are three.)

Forensics:

Yamaguchi – Tech

Tsukishima – Overall in charge

Nishinoya - Tech

Yaku – Forensics (tests)

Akaashi -Forensics

Semi Eita – Blood splatter

Sugawara Koushi – Overall in charge

Shirabu- Blood splatter

Lieutenant Sawamura Daichi

Sergeants Oikawa Tooru, Bokuto Koutarou, and Kuroo Tetsurou

Senior detectives:

Ushijima Wakatoshi

Kiyoko Shimizu

Azumane Asahi

Iwaizume Hajime

Detectives:

Tendou Satori

Tanaka Ryuunosuke

Hinata Shouyou

Kenma Kozume

Kageyama Tobio

Ennoshita

 

Interns:

Haiba Lev

Yachi Hitoka

Matsukawa

Hanamaki


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro to your Miami Police Force
> 
> there are many 'technical' errors but please just focus on the story and the writing///

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just starting this off and i warn you that a long the way I will make a lot of mistakes but I have a short attention span pls bear with me.

To Kuroo, Tsukishima Kei was like coffee. As cheesy as it would sound, he couldn't function without him- and he liked to think that his dear Tsukki felt the same way about him.

But unfortunately, they weren’t dating.

Tsukishima had this air of dignity around him that made Kuroo want to burst his bubble and get under him- he means, get under his skin.

(Ha, no he doesn't).

That air of dignity may seem like stench of asshole-ish-ness to some pathetic losers, but Kuroo knew that underneath the layers of sarcasm and wit, was the squishy, sensitive core of a dinosaur loving nerd.

That’s why Kuroo, the reformed fuckboy that oozed charm and flawlessness, never seemed to know what to say around Tsukishima Kei. Either he would get flustered and start rambling, or he would be so forward it would come of as creepy, or he would stop during a sentence to admire Tsukki’s full lips and smooth skin and honey colored eyes (that looked good behind glasses too).

Kei obviously thought very little of him, because he seemed to avoid Kuroo at every chance he got.

Well, so is life.

***

 

To Tsukishima, Kuroo Tetsurou was like corn. It gets stuck in your teeth and is very hard to get rid off. But the aftertaste is quite enjoyable, and probably worth pain.

Kuroo could be a bit of an idiot really, when it came to things like feelings and whatnot; but as a detective, Tsukishima had to admit, he was good at his job.

Not to mention that his job wasn't the only thing Kuroo was good at it- at least that’s what he says, Tsukki hardly agrees, Kuroo was just a flirt trying to get at Kei because unlike most people, the blond would not succumb to good looks and charms- it took a lot more to woo him (although he doesn't know anyone that would _want_ to woo him).

Some people say that Tetsurou looses his cool when he’s with Kei, Tsukki didn't understand what that meant, okay he can come off as a smart ass but he wasn't that scary (Yamaguchi thinks Tsukki is a cucumber- as cold as one but just as soft on the inside).

Still this attractive man (he’ll admit Kuroo is hot as hell, Tsukishima is not blind alright) wanted to get on Tsukishima’s last nerve and sometimes even succeeded in doing so, it was probably best for Kei to stay away from him.

Besides, what would a man like Kuroo want to do with ‘Tsukki’ (he hates this nickname that Yamaguchi gave him and has suddenly caught on) of all people?

Ridiculous.

***

 

“Akaashi-san, do you have those files for the new homicide case Tanaka-san requested?” Yamaguchi asked the quiet man that sat across from him, hogging his turkey bacon sandwich.

“Yeah, I gave them to Bokuto to deliver.”

Yamaguchi nodded in approval, Akaashi-san always got things done in time, even if he never went extra like some of the other tech nerds that tried to solve entire homicide cases- not Akaashi, who was reliable and content where he was.

At the other end of the room, a tall blond man with glasses that seemed appropriate for someone of his profession, sat with a concentrated look upon his face, the aura around him was tense as leaned over a clean, organized desk and stared at a small bundle of papers.

“Yamaguchi, can you come over?” Tsukishima asked in a placid tone that most people would have thought didn't mean anything, but Yamaguchi knew his friend for too long to think so.

The freckled boy made his way to his best friend’s work area and wrinkled his nose at the Tyrannosaurus-Rex action figure hidden at the corner because ‘ _really Tsukki?_ ’ “Is something wrong, Kei?”

The blond was so preoccupied that he forgot to frown at the use of his first name, “Not really, but did you see the test results for the Ice Cube Butcher case?”

Yamaguchi nodded, the Ice Cube Butcher was a serial killer in Miami (whose sex is yet to be confirmed) that apparently killed his victims by draining their blood and freezing their body parts, afterwards he/she/they left the body parts in different ice cubes at the most random places.

“Yeah, Rosita Vernon, Patrick O’Leary and Ross Carmichael. Shimizu-san had Noya and I run them on the database.”

Tsukki looked up at him, he had been looking through their database when he found out that all three were close to violating Miami’s three strike rule, “Apparently all three were sent to the same rehab center, in Los Angeles.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened, if the killer was going for specific people then that means there is a pattern, and the detectives could find out who the killer was going for next, so he turned around and shouted, “Noya-san, call Daichi-san, Tsukki may have found something!”

He turned around and faced Tsukki again, “Kei, this might be a big lead! Same rehab center… do you think the killer went to it as well? That could mean the killing is personal rather than-“

Tsukki cut him off, “Calm down Gucci, we don't even know if it means something.”

Daichi came into their lab a few minutes later with Noya behind him, “What is it?”

Yamaguchi started rambling, “Tsukki found something in the Ice Cube Butcher case, it’s brilliant really-“ Tsukki rolled his eyes and cut his best friend off again, “Tadashi! Calm down.” He turned to Daichi and Noya, who were looking at him expectantly, “All three victims went to some cheesy ass rehab center in LA called ‘Get Better’, I don't know if it’ll-“

Lieutenant Daichi’s eyes widened and he smiled down at Tsukki like a dad proud of their son. He pat Tsukishima on the back making the other let out a pained groan that also cut his monologue off, “Good job Tsukki, I’ll tell Suga to tell the division about the lead.”

“Noya can cross reference anything else that the victims have in common.”

Said-person whined from the back, “Thanks for volunteering me!”

“It _is_ your job!” Tsukki shot back.

Noya ignored him, “Ice Cube Butcher, you’re going down.”

From behind the group could hear Semi say tiredly, “The stupider the name, the harder they fall.”

Noya rolled his eyes, “I don't think that’s how it goes sarcastic-kun.”

Meanwhile Daichi grinned, “We finally have a lead. I’ll tell Kuroo that you found this out since he’ll finally have an excuse to talk to you.”

Tsukki frowned, “What?”

Daichi looked up, “I said- never mind, I didn't say anything. SUGA, BE PROUD, YOUR SON HAS GIVEN US A LEAD.”

Yamaguchi and Semi exchanged a look.

Weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my chapters aren't very long sorry


	3. Chapter 2?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little insight on tsukki's life outside of work and at work basically

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I haven't updated in a month but I had little to no inspiration, good news is that I am forcing myself to write a little every day at night so from now on I will be more regular and update every week or so

Natsuki Rin, a surprisingly young man, had ruthlessly slaughtered his rehab support group, for 'apparently' urging on his alcohol addiction instead of diminishing it.

 

Honestly, the stereotypical misconception made him laugh.

 

All in all, the Ice Cube Butcher, one of Miami's most notorious killer was caught, and it was all thanks to Tsukishima's lead.

 

Somehow he wished it wasn't him who had found the lead out, the media were after him, his colleagues were after him, finding new excuses to congratulate him. Tsukishima Kei was never a sociable person, and the amount of human interaction that he had to go through on a daily basis was exhausting him to the point of Tsukki taking his first sick week in a very long time, and by that he meant never.

In all his independent working adult life,Tsukishima never felt the need to take a leave, especially if he wasn't sick. And coincidentally, he was never unwell.

 

But all of the attention was way too much for him. A break was what he needed, a break is what he was going to take.

 

He looked at his snack cupboard and sucked in air through his teeth, "Tsk, this is not going to do."

An empty snack cupboard was a shameful sight to see, but not an unexpected one as the man had not gone shopping for two weeks. Kei looked forlornly at the door, he should go shopping, he really should, _but_ , the people waiting outside for him on the other side of the door.

Tsukishima sighed, he would just have to suck it up and go- but with a disguise.

' _Hinata would have used this opportunity for a ridiculous costume,_ ' Tsukki thinks, then he frowns, _'why the hell am I thinking about that idiot?'_

He quickly put on a jacket with some baggy sweatpants, contacts and of course, a hat. You can't complete a disguise without a hat. Then he took a deep breath and waited for whatever was behind the forbidden door.

 

Nothing.

 

There was no one there. None of the mobs, cameras or people that he was expecting to be there, ready to annoy him- they just weren't there.

Suddenly, his cheeks heated up in embarrassment, Tsukki must have been very conceited to think that the media, people with better things to do than annoy him, would actually be waiting outside of his door for him to come out?

 

"How _lame_ ," Kei whispered to himself.

 

Although, that did not stop relief from seeping in as he walked down to the nearest shop, it felt great to be invisible once again. The grocery store was quite big and fancy-looking so Tsukki was a bit ashamed to be there in just sweat pants.

 

Taking a cart, he randomly picked up objects on the way of his walk; sour cream, nachos, cheese, popcorn, chips, vegetables, Oreos, chips, chocolate, rice, milk, butter, chips, juice, Kuroo Tetsurou- wait, what?

 

Did Tsukishima's eyes fail him, or was that in fact Kuroo Tetsurou in the cat food section? And did Kuroo Tetsurou just make eye contact with him?

 

Indeed, he had, and the brunette's eyes slowly widened in realization. Kei was suddenly very aware of his disheveled appearance, but he internally scolded himself because why in the world would he want to look good for _Kuroo_ of all people? The other man opened his mouth and shouted his 'name' loudly, "Tsukki!" Kei winced at the other's volume but managed to reply in a steady voice, "Hello, Kuroo-san."

 

Kuroo grinned ear to ear, "What are you doing here, Tsukki?"

Tsukishima snorted softly, "Did you just ask me what I'm doing in a grocery shop?"

Kuroo's grin melted by an inch at Tsukishima's cold tone as he replied, "I meant what are you doing, in this part of town?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow as he tried to decide which orange juice brand he should buy, "Hmmm... I live here, Kuroo-san."

 

Tetsurou's eyes seemed to sparkle, "Are you sure you aren't just stalking me? I knew you would fall for my charms some day!" Tsukki chuckled mirthlessly, "The day I fall for you is the day pigs fly."

Kuroo's grin seemed to go from happy to deadly in an instant, "I'll just have to make pigs fly then." Tsukishima stood up straight and tried to make himself taller even though the other man had an annoying inch on him, "I assume you shall."

 

The silence wasn't even uncomfortable; they were both challenging each other, waiting for one of them to break. Kei would never give up a challenge, definitely not one that would knock Kuroo fucking Tetsurou a peg down.

 

Kuroo broke out his goddamn signature smile once more, "Why don't I walk you to your house Kei-chan?"

 

He snorted, "I think I preferred Tsukki."

 

"How about my Moonshine?"

 

Tsukki's confident strides faltered, and he turned around expecting to see Kuroo with the same stupid grin on, but instead the other man looked at him expectantly, with an intense expression. He cleared his throat, "I bet that's what you say to all the boys."

 

Kuroo's expression fell as he whispered mirthlessly, "Not all the boys, just you."

 

And if Kei walked a little faster than normal to the check-out counter, no one said anything.

 

***

 

“Sick my ass, Tsukishima you sly bastard!” Hinata Shouyou screamed in the blonde’s ear.

 

He was going to kill Yamaguchi.

 

The _oh-so-innocent_ man had told Tsukishima he was going to visit, so when the bell rang and when he asked who it is and it was Yamaguchi who responded, he thought well, it’s Yamaguchi but no- it wasn't just him, along with him he had brought Tweedledum and Tweedledee, or what other’s would call, Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, senior detectives in the making.

 

“I needed a break from the media and well, everyone.” He glared at Yamaguchi pointedly, who sheepishly scratched the back of his neck, “Sorry Tsukki. Hinata wouldn't stop pestering me to see f you were alright, he practically forced Kageyama-san to come along, though.”

Tsukishima’s glare dulled, that was actually pretty sweet.

Hinata smiled brightly, “I brought soup!”

Kei looked at him confusedly, “You can cook?”

The shorter man looked offended, “Of course I can cook! Pretty well actually, just ask Tobio.”

He looked to the other for confirmation and was shocked to see the gloomy brunette nod almost reluctantly, “Shouyou cooks very well. Especially pork katsudon.”

Tsukishima changed the subject as he invited the three to come in the living room for a seat, he tried to ignore the fact that he was missing out on one the best Jurassic Park moments because his mother had taught him to be a good host, “Shouyou? Tobio? The two lovebirds are on a first name basis now, shocking.” The two adults turned as red as a tomato and Tadashi laughed in the background, Kageyama started screaming, “Shut up Saltyshima! We aren’t a couple!”

Tsukishima raised and eyebrow and scoffed, “Yes, and you do not growl when you see another man hitting on Hinata or even touching him.”

 

Tobio seems to shut up at that, although it wasn't his fault that jealousy was in his genes, obviously he like Shouyou in a way that could only be described as inappropriate because it was unprofessional to have a crush on your colleague! Not to mention that Hinata wouldn't have liked him in that way anyways.

 

Yamaguchi seemed to cringe at the precarious change in atmosphere, and tried his best to hunt for another subject, “How about we call Semi-san?” Tsukki frowned at him, “And why in the world would we do that? We don't even know him Gucci.”

 

“Yes, but it doesn't hurt to make new friends.”

 

“But we work together.”

 

“That shouldn’t matter-“

 

“It does, though, I have enough friends thank you very-“

 

Hinata interrupted their argument with a loud screech, “We’ve been invited outside!”

 

Everyone turned to stare at him confusedly and Hinata blushed under their expectant gaze, “Kuroo-senpai, Bokuto-senpai, and Akaashi-san invited us to come go to the gaming arcade with them and IwaOi.” 

“IwaOi?”

 

“Oikawa and Iwaizumi.”

 

  
“Oh.”

 

888

 

“I cannot believe that I agreed to this.” Tsukishima let out bitterly, “People who work together should not be friends outside the office. Not to mention that if the media found me, I would be dead.”

Yamaguchi, that traitor, smiled up at him brightly, “Lighten up Tsukki, you know that Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san love you, and Kuroo is basically in love with you.”

Kei glared at his best friend, who had become too bold for his own damn good, “That playboy is not in love with me, he probably hooks up with someone right after flirting with me.” He can't help but sound surprisingly bitter at that last statement, why should he care who Kuroo sleeps with? It was none of his business- no, he didn't care, he shouldn't even be thinking about these things in the first place.

 

Right next to him, Hinata hummed, “I don’t think my senpai has slept with anyone in some time, honestly-oof!” He was cut off with Kageyama elbowing his side, the man had a dangerous gleam in his eye as he asked in a precariously low voice, “And how would you know that, dumbass?”

A squeak escaped poor Hinata’s voice as he trembled at the sight of Kageyama’s scary face. Even Yamaguchi paled, “Kageyama-san. You are scaring him, Hinata probably knows this because Kuroo and he are very good friends, _like the two of you_.” He put an emphasis on the last statement and Tsukishima silently praised Yamaguchi's subtlety.

 

The pavement that the foursome was walking on was rocky with crags and ridges, so Tsukishima was happy that he had decided to wear his comfortable white converse, he also felt bad for Kageyama, who was wearing sandals with horrid blue socks, an atrocious combination that was likely to be uncomfortable.

 

Apart from Kageyama's bad shoe choice, the four were dressed not so badly, he observed. Yamaguchi was dressed in a plain white AC/DC shirt with dark blue jeans and white sneakers, Hinata wore a pale pink shirt that said 'I won't be your Romeo as long as you won't be my Juliet' and khaki shorts (Tsukki would find Tobio subtly checking out the other's behind-classy), Kageyama wore a black V-neck with faded blue jeans, whilst Tsukki himself was dressed in a dark blue button up that had rolled up sleeves and small white polka dots, along with some black jeans and his signature headphones.

 

Maybe they were dressing to impress, maybe they weren't.

 

All Tsukki knew was that he was going to meet with Kuroo Tetsurou in some sleazy lame-ass arcade, but obviously, he only went because Yamaguchi pestered, definitely not because he wanted to see that mop of crazy black hair, and those cat-like eyes, or that lean, delicious body- _stop right there Kei._

_'You are not allowed to think that way about your workmates, you are not allowed to think that about Kuroo.'_ Tsukki chanted a mantra in his head, little did he know that next to him, Kageyama and Hinata were thinking the same thing.

 

Who knows what would happen next?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it's not very long, but I am not very used to that stuff? God, I am just under so much pressure at school to do well cos I always have and why does everyone always assume that stuff is easy on the smart kids like we have to study really really hard to!?
> 
> Thank god English is a breeze.
> 
> I don't really know if anyone is reading this anymore but I will try and update!


End file.
